Return of the Kamen Rider
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: The Kamen Rider... Protector and true heroes to humanity. Now lost and forgotten when the Quirk starts appearing, taken by society thinking that Quirk is the way of becoming a hero. But One boy will change that. His name is Izuku Midoriya and he will remain them of the Kamen Rider and what a true hero is. Izuku x Harem.
1. Becoming a Kamen Rider

Inko, along with her 4 years old son, Izuku, walking home from the doctor after hearing that he can't become a hero due to being Quirkless. Honestly, it hurt her to see her son's dream to be crush due to him for not having a Quirk. It just not fair for Izuku as he wanted to be a hero like his idol All Might. Just then a group of thugs shows up around the two. "Hey lady, give us the money and the boy." He said.

"No!" Inko cried as they took a step forward.

"Listen, lady... We aren't asking much. Just give us the money and the boy." He asked again.

"You can take the money. But you can't take my son!" Inko shouted.

"Have it your way." They about to grab her when they heard a motorcycle. They turn to where the noise to coming from as a man on a motorcycle drive toward them. The thugs got out of the way as the man stops in front of the family. What they saw was a man on his black motorcycle as he gotten off, taking off his black helmet to reveal his face. The man about his fifty, with black hair along with a few gray hairs, black beard, brown eyes, healthy pale skin, wear a black trench coat, black shirt underneath with top two unbutton and tuck in his pant, silver chain with a cross on it, black pant, and black shoes. "Who are you?!" He demands.

"Just a Quirkless man, trying to do the right thing." He replied causing everyone to be surprised that a Quirkless man trying to stop them. The thugs got out of their out and laugh at the man.

"Well, either you are really brave or really stupid to go up against us. Come on boys! Let's get him!" The thugs charge at him as Inko and Izuku about to tell him to move. But to everyone surprise, when one of the thugs got close as he simple dodge and knee him in the gut causing him to fell. The thugs got out of their shock, thinking it was a fluke and charge at him again. The man just dodges them by simple sidestepping or ducking from their weapons. Inko and Izuku shock to see a man just dodging them like they were nothing. The thugs were breathing heavy as the man wasn't showing any sign of fatigue.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" He asked.

"Don't get cocky you prick!" One of the thugs shouted as they use their Quirk.

"So you start using your power huh?" The man said as he let out a smile. "Well, I guess it's time to show you my power." They have gotten confused on what he meant as the man reach in his coat and pull out a strange, silver device. The man places the device on his waist forming a belt as he reaches into his pocket, pull out a key with a symbol on it. "Henshin!" He put the key in the belt.

 **"Rider!"**

A flash of light appears making them cover their eyes. The light disappears what they saw shocked them.

 **"Ride like the wind! The Rider is here!"**

The man now wears a silver helmet with green large single line visor going down in the middle and the bottom and side of the helmet are black, a black trench coat that covers in silver armor with green trim on them, red scarf, black pants, silver gauntlets and greaves.

"Wh...what are you!?" He shouted.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider... Remember that." He said charging at them. While the thugs trying to overwhelm him with numbers. The man, as Kamen Rider, countering their attack by punching them in the guts or by karate chop in the back of the neck. When one of the thugs realize there no way they could beat him. He decides to make a run for it. "Like I let you." The Kamen Rider pull out a futurist pistol and fire at the thug, stunning him. As the Kamen Rider finish his work, he undoes his transformation as he taking one large breath. Inko and Izuku are in complete shock. A Quirkless man, who about go against people with power and defeat them easily. The child couldn't help but be amazed at someone who is Quirkless as him to be a hero. But there question that need to be answered.

He was about to get back on to his motorcycle when Izuku called out to him. "WAIT!" He stops as he looks at the boy. He saw the look in his eyes filling with hope as Izuku walk up to him. "Who are you?"

"I am a Kamen Rider?"

"What is Kamen Rider? Why have not heard of them?"

"It's not surprising. You people just forgot about them."

"How did we forget? Didn't they exist when Quirk when appear."

"Kid, you're wasting my time and I need to go." He said.

"Why don't you stay at our place. It's the least we can do for you saving us." Inko said.

"Ma'am. I-" His stomach growl as his cheek turn a bit red as she was giggling. "Alright fine. Where is your place."

"Follow us," Inko said as they take him to their apartment. He parks his motorcycle outside as they take him inside. "Why don't you sit down while I go make some Katsudon." He nodded as he sat on the chair with Izuku sitting across from him, They sit still for a few minutes as Izuku continue to look at him with a star look in his eyes. "It's done." She places their food on the table as they eat silence. Inko and her son still don't know who is a man is and what are these Kamen Riders. If they are Quirkless just like this man then why isn't there any of them, and if they existed then why did the people forget them. "You haven't told us your name."

"My name Is Rai Dayu. Just happen to be there at the right moments and at the right time." Rai said.

"You still haven't told about the Kamen Riders... What are they?" Izuku asked causing Rai to sigh.

"Kamen Riders are a group of Quirkless people who gain their power through, magic, mutations, technology, and any of those power can change into powerful battlers. The first riders appear in the Showa era as the Quirkless man known as, Takeshi Hongo, kidnapped by a secret organization known as the Shocker." Rai said causing them to be shocked. The first rider appeared in the Showa era before the Quirk appear. How come they never heard of that when Quirk starts appearing at that. They didn't hear that a Quirkless man as Takeshi was kidnapped by this Shocker. But that leads to even more question... Who or what is the Shocker?

"What did they want with him?" Inko asked.

"They wanted to create a super-powered cyborg that can help them take over the world. But Takeshi escapes before the brainwashed could happen and henceforth, the first rider Kamen Rider Ichigo. He willing to face overwhelming odds against him and his kind-hearted soul that he tried to help those need. But despite that, he is aware of Shocker's soldier was once human now turn monster and he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Despite being more human of the Shocker's experiments, he is less human nature and self-loathing himself and began to distance himself from those around him." They couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It's not easy to kill those that once human, having your humanity taken away from you and distinguished himself from those close to him. "But over time he learns to accept himself and gain a new form to battle again the Shocker. While he may distance himself from the people he cares deeply for those around him. Takeshi rescue a man know as Hayato Ichimonji, who became as Kamen Rider Nigo. He helps Takeshi and defeated the Shocker and a new rider is a form."

Now they couldn't help but be amazed. They are amazed as Takeshi accept himself as who he truly is instead of what he has become and create the mantle of Kamen Rider. They also felt glad that Hayato is helping out Takeshi and destroy the Shocker completely. But now they are curious about next rider that comes before them. "Who is the next Rider?" Izuku asked.

"The next Rider is a man name Shiro Kazami, who his rider name V3. Then next is Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, and J. The Showa Rider that defeated that shockers and villains each time they return. But that not the end of the Kamen Rider. The Heisei Rider know as Kamen Rider Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, and finally Build. They follow what their heart tells them what right and not what others think is right. But there are other Quirkless heroes."

"Who are they?" Inko asked as she and her son are getting interested in the Quirkless heroes.

"There are Super Sentai. Unlike us, the rider is they a colorful team that composes of people of red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and other colors. They also ride vehicle that transforms into one giant robot. The other one is Space Sheriff, which the name stated is Sheriff from space defend peace from inner galactic criminals. Then are Ultraman, a heroic alien that hail from the Land of Light. They about to change their size from a normal size human to giants." Dayu got up from his seats as he finished with his food. "As much I like to talk about the other heroes. I afraid that will be all. Thank you for your hospitality." He about to leave when Izuku got up from his seat.

"Wait!" Izuku called making Dayu look at him. "Please make me your student!"

"And Why would want to do that?"

"Because..." The boy looks in the ground. "I found out I was Quirkless and wondering if even a Quirkless can still be heroes." The boy looks back at the man, holding back his tears. "But seeing what you did! And the story that you told us! I know it's possible!"

"And why is that? Is it because of fame or fortunes?"

"No, it's not!" Izuku eyes now filled with determination. "I want to protect the people who live are in danger! I want to protect the peace that threating to destroy it! I want to show the world that even Quirkless people can be heroes. So please..." Izuku got down on his hands and knee as tears started to fall down. "Make me your student!"

"Izuku..." Inko was speechless. Asking Dayu to train under him in the way of the Kamen Rider.

The man let out a smile, chuckling a bit as he found a worthy successor. "Boy... What's your name?"

Izuku looks up to him, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Midoriya Izuku."

-play Kamen Rider Girls go get em-

 _Instrument start playing in the background as the student of Class 1-A with their name on them appear on the screen with Izuku transform into his Kamen Rider form at the end._

 ** _Kono sekai wa kiken na ARIINa. Hora mata isshoku sokuhatsu. Me to me atte tobichitta hibana. Nekki zutto joushouchuu._**

 _A scene of Izuku on his desk, writing down every heroes and villains Quirk in his notebook. Then the scene changes to Izuku walking down the street as he looks to see smoke and fire from the distinct._

 ** _Koe ga hibiki open the game (mokuteki na hitotsu dake). PURAIDO kake don't give away (hoshii nara ubatte mite). Kokyuu wo totonoe concentrate (yuku_** **_shika nai yaru shika nai). Everybody Go get'em!_**

 _Izuku transforms into his Rider form and rode in his motorcycle as the scene change to a monster attack the city with the pro heroes having trouble with. Instrument start to play as Izuku drove pass some people and the pro heroes as he jumps off from his motorcycle as he performs a Rider Kick at the monster. Cause it to explode upon impact._

 ** _Nanika wo ete nanika ushinau. Sonna kotoba shinjinai. (never believe it.) Shouri wo te ni shita mono dake ga. Hoshii subete te ni ireru._**

 _Different monster start appears as Izuku use the previous Rider form. Then Izuku uses his different form in his Rider form, changing to yellow, blue, and white form._

 ** _Isshun de mikire head to tail (yousu miteru hima wa nai). Maikai chigau teki no spec (yoyuu na kao de kawashite). Sagashitsuzuketeru next stage (itsudatte chouhisshi de). Everybody Go get'em!_**

 _Izuku is surrounded by the henchmen as he uses his weapon, the Jetshot as he fires at the henchmen cause them to explode._

 ** _Nando demo tachiagarou. Sono ashi de kirihirakou. Chouten wo mezasu_ _nara_ _ichido sae makerarenai. Jibun jishin tada_ _shinji_ _Go get'em!_**

 _The sky darkens as Izuku turn around to see the Lone Shadow figure with the monster being him. Izuku ready as he summons the previous Kamen Rider as they came to help._

 ** _Motto ue mezashitekou. Tomareba mou sokushuuryou. Shinjitsu wa hitotsu dake saikyou wa hitori dake. Sore wa dare? kimaru made. Watashi wa anata dake wo mitsumeteru kara._**

 _The shadow figure orders the monster to attack the Kamen Rider charge toward them. As they about to clash, a flash of life appears with the title on the screen._

-end Kamen Rider Girls go get em. 11 years later-

When he training under Dayu, Izuku learns about the history of the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Space Sheriff, and other heroes out there in different worlds. He couldn't help but be amazed by it. They are willing to give up their humanity to protect the people their care about, willing to sacrifice their lives to protect people, to protect the people that detest them, to fight an entire army, and finally to reveal their identity to the people. He admires them. They gave the people so much hope that everyone can be a hero. After he training with Dayu, he has given him his belt and motorcycle as he has earned the title Kamen Rider. He also gave him special keys that contain the previous rider before him. Izuku studies the form of the previous Rider and learns all of their abilities.

Now as a Kamen Rider. He started his hero work as a vigilante, using a different form of previous riders before him. At first, people started to treat the Kamen Riders as criminals and should be put away. But over time, some people even the government started to treat the Kamen Riders as heroes. Once they heard that the Kamen Rider are Quirkless, the whole entire world was in shock. However, something strange happens as Kaiju appear in the city. Izuku knows one organization but he doesn't know if they exist yet. But for now, all he can do is wait and see if they reveal themselves. He currently walking to his school until he heard an explosion nearby. Izuku turn his head to see a Lion Inves attack the street. He went into the alley and place his belt on. "Henshin." Izuku transforms into his Kamen Rider form and inserts another key in his belt.

 **"Kamen Rider Gaim. The stage is set!"**

Izuku form to change into an orange samurai armor with a blue body suit underneath it, his helmet all blue in front and the back is an orange samurai helmet call Dai Kabuto, it's mouthpiece is silver, golden fins each side of the helmet, the visor call Pulp eyes take a form of an orange slice, a golden horn that looks like a crescent moon. Along the armor and helmet, he also carries weapons as one is a sword that the blade taken the form of an orange slice, call Daidaimaru, and on the holstered a black single edge sword with gun baroque part call Musou Saber. The belt change to black belt with a knife on the side, an orange lockseed, and a yellow belt around his waist.

Izuku, now as Gaim ran out of the alley as he saw the Lion Inves about to attack a mother, who is holding a baby in her hand. "Watch out!" Gaim charge in and attack the Lion Inves saving the mother and her infant. "Hurry and get out of here." She gives out a quick thank as she ran away to safety. The Lion Inves let out a growl as it preys escape him. Gaim went into a battle stance as he stares at the Lion Inves. "Koko kara wa, ore no suteji da!" Gaim attack has taken a couple of good hits as the Lion Inves roll over on the ground. It got back on its feet and let out a roar as it attacks him. Gaim block it attacks and uses the Musou Saber to counter it. The Lion Inves roar in pain as Gaim combine his weapon together Naginata also removing his lockseed.

 _ **Lock off!**_

Gaim put the lockseed on his weapon as he got into his stance.

 _ **Lock on! Ichi! Juu! Hayku! Sen!**_

"The finisher!" Gaim sends two energy slashes toward the Inves, trapping it in an orange projection. He twirls his weapon until the Masou Saber.

 _ **Orange Charge!**_

With a battle cry, Gaim charges in and slash the Lion Inves, slicing the projection and it in half before the Lion Inves literally exploded as oranges slices flew out. Gaim put his weapon away and walk over to the mother. "Are you alright?" Gaim asked.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Thank goodness." Gaim pulls out a white lockseed with a white flower on it call Sakura Hurricane Lockseed. Gaim presses the lock as it transforms into a motorcycle. Gaim got on it as he looks at the people. "Ja ne!" Gaim drove off as he heard the people cheering for him.

"Arigato! Kamen Rider!"

"You guys are the best!"

"I knew you can do it!"

"You guys so cool!"

Gaim smile under his helmet. Know that he did the right thing to save them. His master and all of his senpai would be proud of him. As he away from the crowd view. Gaim reverts back to his normal form as he de-henshin to Izuku and hurry his way to school.

-later-

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Izuku starts packing his stuff as he heard a couple of student talking.

"Did you heard? Gaim defeated a monster that rampaging the street this morning."

"Eh? You mean the Kamen Rider?"

"Yeah, man."

"Those Kamen Riders aren't even licensed. Why would people like them?"

"They seem ok heroes to me."

"But aren't those Kamen Rider Quirkless? How can they defeat people with Quirk so easily?!"

"Ever since those Kamen Rider show up. Crimes start to go down by the minute."

"Speaking of Kamen Rider, which one your favorite?"

"I like Kamen Rider Accel. Dude transform into a motorcycle!"

"No man, it got to be Kamen Rider Ryuki. He can summon a freaking dragon!"

"What about Kamen Rider Wizard? That rider is bling out with those gems!"

As Izuku done packing his thing. He got up and walk out of his class. "Oi Deku!" Izuku turns he to head to see to Katsuki and his friends. "Where did you think you going?"

"I'm going home. What else?" Izuku replied though he lied as he was going partol as a Kamen Riders.

"Don't get smart with me Deku! Do you really think that the U.A. accept a Quirkless people like you, then forget it! There is no way a Quirkless can be a hero."

"But aren't the Kamen Riders Quirkless." Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! There no way in hell the Kamen Riders are Quirkless!" Katsuki shouted.

"Umm... Katsuki-san." His friend called.

"What the hell is it!?" His friend points his finger as he turns his head to see Izuku gone. Katuski gritted his teeth before shouted out in rage. "DEKU TEME!"

-with Izuku-

Izuku has gotten away as he let out a sigh of relief. 'Good thing I acted fast or else thing would have gone bad.' Izuku thought as he places a driver onto his waist. "Henshin." He transforms into his rider form as he places a Rider Keys in his driver.

 **"Fourze! It's space time!"**

Izuku transform into Fourze as it has white astronaut theme armor, he have a set of greaves on his legs, the left has a yellow triangle on it while the right has a blue X on it. He also have a set of gauntlets, his right has an orange circle on it while his left has a black square on it. He helmets take the form of a cone of a rocket ship with black faceplate and large orange eyes. Once his bend down a bit while shouting but quietly. "UCHUUU!" Then he stood up raising his arms in the air. "KITAAAAAA! Time to go on partol!"

 **"Rocket on!"**

A hologram part appears and forms a large orange rocket on his fight arms. He takes up in the air while looking out for villain activities. Fourze saw a Sludge villain about to attack a little boy. Fourze flew down and headed straight to the villain. "Rider Rocket Punch!" Fourze shouted as he punches the Sludge villain.

"Fourze!" Sludge villain shouted in fear.

"Hurry and get out of here." The boy nodded as he got away from him.

"Damn you… You just took away my meat skin!"

"Like I let that happen! Now let fight man to man!"

"I'm a Sludge!" He charges at him but Fourze turns invisible. "What the hell?! Where did you go!?"

 **"Water on!"**

The Sludge villain turns around to get water to the face.

"Ahh! Damn it! Stop it! Enough with the water!"

"Then I guess I'll cool you off." Fourze removes the Water Switch to Freeze Switch.

 **"Freeze!"**

Then he turns on the switch as the mini freezer appears on his right leg.

 **'Freeze on!"** The door opens up sending a cold breeze at him.

"Cold! Ok! I think water is better- AAAHHH!" The Sludge villain than blasted by a water.

"Careful what you ask for." Fourze is about to finish him off when...

"There is nothing to fear. Because I am here!" They heard a voice as they saw a large muscular man heading toward the Sludge villain. "Texas Smash!" The move cause the shockwave that causes the Sludge villain to explode and his fluid body scatters across the wall. Fourze stood still, shock at what he seeing before him.

"All Might!?" Fourze shouted out, shocked seeing his number one idol.

"Huh? Kamen Rider Fourze?" All Might said in a surprised tone. Ever since the Kamen Rider appears and to Quirkless heroes. Society has changed their view on Quirkless. They are being treated respect instead of being discrimination due to them not being Quirk. The suicidal rate of the Quirkless has down thank the Kamen Rider. Despite them being a vigilante, they have been doing so much good to the people. Saving them whether being if they have Quirk or not. They even protect the monster that pro heroes having trouble with. "What are you doing here?"

"I stopping the Sludge villain from attack the boy."

"I see." All Might dump the liquid on the ground and put the Sludge in the two-liter bottle. "Well, I have to let you go for now. See ya!"

"Ah! Wait a minute!" Fourze flew up as he catches up with him.

"Eh?"

"I have a question for you."

"Maybe later."

"But it really important." They landed on the building as smoke cover the entire rooftop. Fourze waves his hand trying to clear the smoke. "All Might, are you alright?" The smoke clear see a skinny, lonely man standing before him. Fourze is quite shocked seeing him like this. "All Might! Is that you?!"

"Indeed, I am."

"What happen to you?" All Might explained to him about his fight with Toxic Chainsaw and how he is able to use his Quirk for three hours. Fourze felt sorry for him but then remember a switch that might cure him. "Hold on a second." He swaps his Radar Switch for his Medical Switch as a large yellow, medical box appear on his left gauntlet. He opens it up and found a bottle. "Here. This will heal your wound." Fourze injects him with the serum as the wound started to disappear. All Might can feel his power returning to him and his time double as he is shocked making him look at Fourze.

"How?"

"Friendship is the miraculous medicine of youth! It's our duty as Kamen Rider to help those in need. Even if they despise us." All Might look at him shocked as he let out his signature laugh.

"It's good to know that heroes like you are out there."

"I guess that makes us buddy!" Fourze extended his hand for a handshake, which All Might gladly accept. Fourze does his signature handshake and doing his pose. "UCHUUU KITAAAAAA!" That cause All Might to let out a laugh.

"It good to be young isn't it."

"Yeah, but I still have my question. Do you think that Quirkless can be a hero?" All Might pause as Fourze waited for an answer.

"At first, I thought it impossible." Fourze lower his head as his number one idol would think that. "But..." Fourze raises his head and looks at him. "When the Kamen Rider reveal being Quirkless. I think it is possible." Fourze smile as he accepts the answer. Not many pro heroes accept the idea that the Quirkless being heroes.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I sure you have that Sludge villain to deliver. Where did you put him?"

"Don't worry about it. I kept him in my pocket…" All Might stop as he and Fourze look at the pocket to see the Sludge Villain gone.

"EEEHHHH!" They scream as the bottle that contains the villain is gone.

"W-w-where did it go?!"

"I-I don't know!" They heard an explosion far away from here. They look at each other and nodded as they head over to the area not before All Might send to his hero form. They arrive in the area as the people are surprised to see All Might and Kamen Rider Fourze here.

"That All Might! And Kamen Rider Fourze!"

"They are they doing here?"

"Are they working together?"

"Two of my favorite heroes are here!"

All Might and Fourze ignore the crowd's comment and focus on the event that is happening. The smoke clears to see Katsuki being controlled by the Sludge villain. When the Sludge villain notices their presence. His eyes widen in fear.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Sludge villain hollered.

"Can't do that. When you guys are causing trouble for other people. It is our job to stop you!" Fourze exclaimed pounding his chest and point his finger at him.

"Well said, Kamen Rider Fourze." All Might said.

"Since you already have you shot at him. Why if I get a shot?"

"Go ahead!"

"Yosha!" Fourze Magic Hand appear on his right gauntlets and pull Katsuki away from the Sludge villain.

"My Meatshield!"

"Time to finish this!"

 **"Rocket Drill on! Rocket Drill Limit break!"** An orange rocket replaces the magic hand and the large drill appears on the left greaves. Fourze takes it up in the air and the drill at him doing his signature kick.

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze flew at him as the Sludge villain tried to get away. But was too slow and finish him off with a kick causing his fluid body to scatter. Fourze decides to make a quick getaway as he knows the police and the other pro heroes will try to capture him. When he turned to his true form as Izuku let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. If I stay any longer than they could have caught me. Time to go home." Izuku said as he headed back home. Unknown to him alone shadow figure was watching him before a silver veil appear as the figure went in.


	2. Entrance Exam

Izuku is at the Takoba Municipal Beach, once a trash area. Now gone due to Dayu and him clearing it up in the past. He sits on the steps, looking at the Driver that Dayu gave him.

-Flashback-

 _"Listen Izuku. Since you are my successor, this belt is only attached to you now." Dayu said._

 _"To me?"_

 _"That right. You see. Once the Driver attaches to that person. No one other you will the Driver activate. The only way for the Driver to attach to someone else is to have you choose a successor or death." Izuku went pale at the death part. But quickly went away when Dayu said next, "However, not all Driver is like that. Take Kamen Rider Ghost for example. He dies after he became a Kamen Rider."_

 _"So that means I can still be a Rider even after death?"_

 _"Yes and no. All Rider's power is different from one another. But it up to the person if he wants to come back to life or not. Some of them even to cheat death itself."_

 _"So how are the Kamen Rider are different from each other?" Dayu let out a sigh and look at him._

 _"Not all Riders all human. There is that one Rider name, Kamen Rider Faiz. He was a human before a fire accident and was resurrected as a Wolf Orphnoch. The Faiz belt does not suppose to work on a human. Only Orphnoch." Izuku was shocked. The Faiz belt only works on a monster and human and yet he uses it to protect humanity. Catching on to Izuku's shock look. Dayu let out a sigh and look at him. "Listen Izuku. Our power was born from evil. It came from the source of evil. But it up for the wielder to use that power for good or evil. Remember, not all Kamen Rider is good. The same goes for heroes and villains in this world."_

 _"So if I become a monster. Will I still protect people? Even though they despise me?"_

 _"Faiz… No, Takumi is what a true hero suppose to be. Even if he doesn't have a dream. Even he was despite and fear of. He protects other dreams. He fights for what others believe in and his own. He even sacrificed his own existence in order to save the timeline."_

 _Izuku couldn't help me to be amazed and sad. Amaze at what he did for the people and sad that he has to sacrifice his own existence. But there is that one question. "If he sacrificed his own existence… Then how come you remember him?" Dayu look at the sunset as he let out a sigh._

 _"To tell you the truth. I did forget about him. I have to write myself on not to forget every Rider that comes before us. It is our job to remember those before us. Even if we have forgotten about them. But somehow… Somewhere… We will remember them."_

-Flashback end-

Izuku looks up in the air, remembering the words that Dayu said to him about Inui Takumi. "I promise I won't forget about you Takumi-senpai. Including all the other Rider that come before me."

-play Kamen Rider Girls go get em-

 _Instrument start playing in the background as the student of Class 1-A with their name on them appear on the screen with Izuku transform into his Kamen Rider form at the end._

 _ **Kono sekai wa kiken na ARIINa. Hora mata isshoku sokuhatsu. Me to me atte tobichitta hibana. Nekki zutto joushouchuu.**_

 _A scene of Izuku on his desk, writing down every heroes and villains Quirk in his notebook. Then the scene changes to Izuku walking down the street as he looks to see smoke and fire from the distinct._

 _ **Koe ga hibiki open the game (mokuteki na hitotsu dake). PURAIDO kake don't give away (hoshii nara ubatte mite). Kokyuu wo totonoe concentrate (yuku shika nai yaru shika nai). Everybody Go get'em!**_

 _Izuku transforms into his Rider form and rode in his motorcycle as the scene change to a monster attack the city with the pro heroes having trouble with. Instrument start to play as Izuku drove pass some people and the pro heroes as he jumps off from his motorcycle as he performs a Rider Kick at the monster. Cause it to explode upon impact._

 _ **Nanika wo ete nanika ushinau. Sonna kotoba shinjinai. (never believe it.) Shouri wo te ni shita mono dake ga. Hoshii subete te ni ireru.**_

 _The different monster starts to appear as Izuku use the previous Rider form. Then Izuku uses his different form in his Rider form, changing to yellow, blue, and white form._

 _ **Isshun de mikire head to tail (yousu miteru hima wa nai). Maikai chigau teki no spec (yoyuu na kao de kawashite). Sagashitsuzuketeru next stage (itsudatte chouhisshi de). Everybody Go get'em!**_

 _Izuku is surrounded by the henchmen Gunblade, the Jetshot as he fires at the henchmen cause them to explode._

 _ **Nando demo tachiagarou. Sono ashi de kirihirakou. Chouten wo mezasu nara ichido sae makerarenai. Jibun jishin tada shinji Go get'em!**_

 _The sky darkens as Izuku turn around to see the Lone Shadow figure with the monster being him. Izuku ready as he summons the previous Kamen Rider before he came to help._

 _ **Motto ue mezashitekou. Tomareba mou sokushuuryou. Shinjitsu wa hitotsu dake saikyou wa hitori dake. Sore wa dare? kimaru made. Watashi wa anata dake wo mitsumeteru kara!**_

 _The shadow figure orders the monster to attack the Kamen Rider charge toward them. As they about to clash, a flash of life appears with the title on the screen._

-Kamen Rider Girls go get 'em end-

Izuku got out of bed and have a quick shower. He changes into his clothes as he has an open green leather jacket with black lining on it (Xelement CF6019 'Invasion' but with green instead of red), a white t-shirt underneath, and a tan cargo pants. When he is done putting on his clothes, he has some Katsudon that his mom made. He finishes his meal as he as he putting on his shoes.

"Izuku, do you have everything you need?" Inko asked.

"Yup."

"Supplies? Backpack?"

"Yup."

"Do you have keys to your motorcycle?"

"Got it right here." Izuku shows the keys to his mom.

"Do you have the Rider Keys that Dayu give you?"

Izuku stop for the moments as he remember the Rider Keys that Dayu gave him.

-Flashback-

 _"Listen, Izuku," Dayu said handed Izuku his Rider keys. "I am given you my keys and my motorcycle to you. You will need these for your entrance exam if you wish to enter U.A." Izuku let out a smile as he got the Rider Keys from his master._

-Flashback end-

Izuku nodded as he give her a smile. "I do," Izuku said as he walks outside to his motorcycle that Dayu have given him. He start his motorcycle and dove toward the U.A. academy. But then he remember that one promise that he made to his sensei.

-flashback-

 _"But under one condition. You must not use the previous Rider when you enter the U.A. If you do, than you will not become the hero you meant to be."_

-flash backend-

Izuku was confused by this request. Why doesn't he want him to use the previous Rider while he in the U.A. Sure he will ask question by the staff. But isn't the duty of a Kamen Rider to protect people? Saving lives? Even if they don't save everyone, then they will save as many lives as possible. But that doesn't matter. He will show that even a quirkless can be hero. His thought was cut off when he heard a large explosion nearby and saw the Minotaur Phantom along with the Ghouls as the pro heroes are having trouble dealing with him. Figure he should help it, plus he have plenty of times. Izuku rode toward them as he place a Wizard Keys in the driver as the Driver transform into WizarDriver. He turn the lever as the hand goes into the opposite direction.

 **"SHA BA DO BE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHA BA DO BE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHA BA DO BE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin!"

 **"FLAME, PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!"**

A red flaming crest appears as Izuku drive through it as his motorcycle became a Machinewinger and transform into Kamen Rider Wizard. He drove straight into the battle as the Ghouls move out of the way. He got off his motorcycle and place the ring on to the WizarDriver.

 **"CONNECT, PLEASE!"**

The red magic circle appears as Wizard sent through his hand and pull out the WizarSwordGun fire at the Minotaur. He put Mt. Lady right in front of it making her eyes widen in fear. But something unexpected, happen as the bullet curves as hit the Minotaur instead causing his horn to fall off. "You Phantom never learn do you?"

"Damn you… Kamen Rider Wizard…"

"Saa… Showtime da…" Wizard walk slowly as Minotaur order the Ghouls to fight against him. Kamui and Death Arms ran toward Mt. Lady to check on her.

"Mt. Lady, are you alright?" Kamui asked in concern tone.

"I fine," Mt. Lady said as they look toward the battle. "Isn't that…?"

"Kamen Rider Wizard." Death Arms stated as they all remember about the Kamen Rider appearance. The Kamen Rider is ranked the Number 3 of the hero's popularity. People have been talking about them none stop. Merchandise about them is sold really fast. But what most unexpected is that they are Quirkless. The whole world is in shock about the revolution. Not even the heroes and villains can comprehend this.

Wizard walk as one of the Ghouls about to attack as he fires his WizarSwordGun at the Ghouls. He ducks the spear from one of the Ghoul and fire. He twirls his body upward dodging the attack from the spear and twirl kick it to the other.

The heroes as well the crowds that are watching are in awe of how graceful Wizard is dodging their attack. It's like he is a dancer that is putting on a wonderful show for the audiences. Wizard is surrounded by the Ghouls as he opens the hand on his WizarSwordGun.

 **"COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!"**

As it continues to chant. Wizard put the ring on the open palm.

 **"FLAME... SHOOTING SUTERAIKU! HI! HI! HI...! HI! HI! HI!"**

A red magic circle appears in front of the barrel, letting out a flame as he turns around and shot causing the Ghouls to explodes. When the flame dies down, they didn't see Kamen Rider Wizard nor that Phantom Minotaur anywhere in their sight. Unknown to them, Izuku trans back into his normal form and rode to the U.A. academy as quickly as possible for his exam.

-At the U.A. Academy-

Ochako stands in front of the U.A. entrance as she stares at the large building in front of her. U.A. academy, the best school in Japan, if not the entire world, where someone can be a hero. Though it did have other opportunities in other departments. Ochako herself was aiming for the hero course.

"Mom, Dad, I will become a hero," Ochako promises herself. "And when I do, I'll earn enough money so that you guy never have to work again." She walks toward the building until she trips on something. Just when she about to use her Quirk, someone catches her.

"Hey, you alright?" Ochako look up to see a green hair boy at her age.

"I"m fine." She got up to her feet and look at him. "Thank you so much." She bows in front of him as he smiles waving his hand.

"It's alright. You don't have to bow."

"Just who are you?"

"Midoriya Izuku. What's your?"

"Uraraka Ochako. Are you planning to take the entrance exams?" Izuku let out a small laugh as he rubs the back of his head.

"I am. I see you are entering it as well." Izuku regains his composure as he looks at the watch. "Well, I better get going. See you later." Izuku said as he walks toward the building. Though on the inside, he was happy. 'I touch a girl!'

-later-

In the auditorium, people of various sizes and appearance have arrived to try and enter the best school in Japan and none of them are willing to give up their spot without a fight, but that fine either way as Izuku is ready for the challenge. He is ready to show them that even the quirkless can be a hero. That you don't need a Quirk to become a hero. Izuku is sitting the midsection of the seats and pull out a pamphlet to look at as the light turn on. Everyone attention draw on to the stage as they saw a man with a crazy blonde hairstyle, glasses, a black biker outfit, and strange contraption around his neck.

'Present Mic...' Izuku thought as he went to his fanboy phase. But shook it off as he remembers what Dayu said to him about keeping his fanboy under control.

"HEY, THERE YOUNG APPLICANTS, WELCOME TO THE ENTRANCE EXAM FOR U.A. ACADEMY! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HEY!" Present Mic shouted with the help of the device around his neck.

No one, not even the insect makes a noise as everyone and everything are dead silence in the room.

"ALRIGHT, LISTENERS! I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU THE DOWN LOW ON HOW THINGS ARE GONNA GO FOR THE EXAM! JUST GIVE ME A SHOUT OUT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, ALRIGHT?!" He said as the room grew silent once more.

After he gotten no response from the people, Present Mic gets to explaining the ins and outs of the entrance exam from the written portion of the exam to the physical portion that would take place at the location on the letter that they have received when entering the building. He heard Katsuki very close to him as turn his head to the side to see, Katsuki sitting next to him.

'Why is Kacchan and I next to each other?' Izuku thought as this was an unexpected situation for him.

"Sir! According to the pamphlets, there are four types of villains but you only mention three. If this is an error, it would be a big mistake for Japan top's hero molding institution." A teen with a glasses said.

'No… This isn't an error. They did that on purpose so they can figure it out who is capable of becoming a hero. So this isn't about defeating the villains, it also rescuing people as well.' Izuku state in his head as he looks at his Rider key. 'It's just like you said, Dayu-sensei. You have to be prepared for not only fighting villains but to rescue people as well.'

"THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT, NUMBER 7111! THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAINS IS AN AREA TRAP WORTH ZERO POINTS, SO WHEN YOU SEE IT, IT'S BEST TO RUN AWAY, GOT IT?!" Present Mic replied with a smile.

The teen nods, "Thank you for clearing that up! And you over there!" He pointing at Izuku, who had the spotlight on him. "You have been staring at that key looking a bit uninterested since you first arrival like you don't care that if you pass or not. If that is true, then please leave! You shouldn't have become a hero if you not in the least bit interested." He said as he is glaring at Izuku.

"Huh? Um… Sorry." Izuku said as some people in auditorium started to laugh.

-later-

Izuku asked permission that he can drive his motorcycle to the location, which they accept. He and the bus stop and arrive at the gate. Many of the competitors are change into their gym clothes that gave them more mobility and several of them were using gadgets that augmented their Quirks.

Izuku looks at his Rider key within his hand with determination in his eyes. 'I can do this… I train myself to become a Kamen Rider. I promise Dayu that I will show them that the Kamen Rider are not forgotten and have returned. To show them that Quirk isn't everything.' Izuku thought to himself.

He looks at the competitors and saw Ochako right here. He about to go talk to him when he felt someone grab him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Izuku turn around to see the glasses teen that question Present Mic before.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure that your clothes are suitable for your gears?"

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about it." Izuku said.

"OKAY, ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic asked as they getting ready. "START!"

Izuku moves fast at a surprising speed before anyone could react.

"Eh?"

"How did he get there so fast!?"

"Follow his example, listeners!" Present Mic exclaimed. "There is no countdown in a real fight!"

Izuku continues to run as he searching for targets. He didn't need to find them as they come searching for him instead. There are five of them. He spotted two easy villain bots, two medium villains and hard villain bot as their description matches with the pamphlet that gave out. Izuku immediately got out the Driver and attach to the waist. "Henshin!" Izuku inserts the key in the Driver.

 **"Rider! Ride like the wind! The Rider is here!"**

Izuku transforms into his Rider form and pulls out the Jetstream as he charges with no hesitation. Izuku slashes two of the robot and kicks the villain bots into the other one.

"Target lock on! Murder!" The villain bot fire the bullets at Izuku. But he was unfazed by the bullet as his armor protect him. He delivers an uppercut to the sky and shot the villain bot with his weapons. Izuku turn around to see another villain bot trying to shoulder tackle him as he dodges the blow. He turns around to see the villain bots about to body slam him as he dodges.

'I face monsters that tougher than this.' Izuku thought charge at him, slicing the villain bots in half. He turns around and slices the robot arm off as it tried to attack home from behind. He wasn't don't yet as he slashes the robot into tiny pieces. Suddenly, Izuku heard a rumble and see a hard level robot staring at him. "Bring it on! You oversize scrap metal!"

"Target lock on! Murder!" The was the only answer of the hard robot as it charges at him while firing its laser.

Izuku charges at the hard villain bots as he places the Rider key in the weapons.

 **"Rider Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!"**

The blade started to glow he slash the beam along with the hard villain bot in half causing an explosion. "Yosh…"

-Control Room-

The control is packed with the staff of U.A. Each of them is staring intensely at several monitors. Looking at some applicants for potential.

"A strict time limit and vast battleground, nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardor into this opening and uncover their skill!"

"I'm more interest in that boy." One of the teachers said as they watch Izuku cutting down the villains bot with grace and skill. "He has skills. To skills for any of applicants."

"It is quite impressive." Another one said. "Not in combat but in tactics as well. Able to take two villains bot out by using their own attack against each other."

One of the teachers sitting in the back of the room, wearing a black bodysuit and excessive scarf around his neck, narrowing his eyes through his long black hair. "It's not often you see more than just power this early on," Eraserhead stated as he shifts into his stance. "Why aren't we watching the rest?"

Cementoss, one of the other teachers, looking more stone than a man with his solid gray skin and his blocky appearance responded, "They haven't arrived at the first wave yet. They all fall into Present Mic trick, except for that boy."

"Really…" Eraserhead said before grinning as he looks at Izuku as he uses his skills to jump over the villain bot as he reverses the grip of his weapon and stabs it in the back. "Interesting."

"But the way he uses the belt… It's just like…"

"The Kamen Rider." Ever since the day Kamen Rider appears, crimes have started to do down and the Quirkless are treating differently now. "Is the boy affiliated with them?"

"Possible, but remember when Hatsume-san is trying creating a belt base around the Kamen Rider." They all remember what Mei tried to replicate the belt that the Kamen Rider use. Unfortunately for her, it blows up right in her face. "No one knows how the belt work. Not even the top scientist. Plus, when he transforms, body turn to that of an adult."

"Not to mention that they are Quirkless. They able to defeat villains with powerful Quirk and monster that even us heroes are having trouble with." He said as they remember the monster problem they are having. Not just Japan but around the world as well.

-With Izuku-

Izuku shot the villain bot as he gotten enough point to enter the U.A. He look around the city to see that the villain bots are still walking around the city.

His competitors were doing impressive too, Izuku had never seemed using their Quirks to fight before not even his duty as a Kamen Rider.

Izuku saw a kid about half his height, dress in a purple tracksuit, as he ran into his sight as desperately getting away from the two-point villains bot that is chasing after him while throwing that ball that is sticking out of his head. Each ball he detached immediately replace with a new one. The ball stuck on to whatever they hit, walls, streets, but none of them are doing anything for him. He doesn't seem to know what he's going as he stumbled and fall onto the floor as he struggled to get away from them.

Izuku dashes forward with no hesitation in his movements as he stops behind the villain bots. He twisted around the first villain bot around drawing it attention away from the purple boy and fire his weapons at the second one. He thrust the villain bot in the air and fire multiple shots causing the villain to explode. Izuku turn around to see the boy looking at him with awe and terror, sitting on the ground as the parts of the villain bot start falling from the sky. He grabs the kid by the hand and put him on his feet. "Are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Y-y-you..." The purple ball hair teen stuttered. "You saved me." Izuku let out a chuckle as he looks at him behind his visor.

"Just happen to be at the right place and at the right time."

"That was incredible!"

"Yeah, that was incredible." Izuku grinned as he gotten used to it due to his Kamen Rider duty. "I got of go. I don't want you to hold up on your exam."

"Oh, um... Of course. Maybe I just hide somewhere till this is over."

"Don't be like that. You need to keep trying, no matter how hard it is. I'm sure you make a wonderful hero. There still time left."

"Heh, yeah, I guess." The teen looks a bit unsure. But he wasn't crying or shock anymore. Usually, Izuku will tell him to keep trying. But he on the timer right now. He turns around before look at him one more time.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"I'm Mineta Minoru." Minoru introduced making Izuku let out a grin.

"I'll be looking forward seeing you in U.A!" Izuku left unaware that Minoru is waving goodbye at him, before freezing at Izuku last words. He turned around and look to see one of the smaller one have yet to be destroyed, the one pointer.

"Maybe I'll give it a try..." Minoru muttered.

-later-

After his 'meeting' with Minoru, he has encountered a group of three hard villain bots. The villain bots fire their missile at him as Izuku slice the missile as it exploded behind him. Izuku dash forwards them and fires his weapons at the villain bots. Then two medium villain bots appear and fire its laser at him only to dodge and put in a yellow key in the Driver.

 **"TESLA! TESLA SHOCKER! PREPARE TO BE SHOCK!"**

Izuku armor have changed as the helmet is now a large white ball visor with a yellow jaw guard, a large shoulder pad appear with yellow trim and a Tesla coil on them, his silver chest armor has a yellow trim on it and a large black orb on the center of the armor, his gauntlet is now extended to the elbow with the orb in the middle and yellow trim, and the silver greaves with yellow trim with orb as his knee guard. An also carry a double edge sword with a hilt being yellow, silver guard and a key slot in the middle of the guard. Izuku dodges an income laser and slashes the villain bot into two. Then more appear as he was surrounded by them. He put the Rider key in the slot as the blade is cover in lightning.

 **"TESLA SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!"**

Izuku swings his blade around causing the villain bots to short circuit due to the lightning hitting the system. They explode as Izuku standing in the center as the flame.

"I think that enough to enter," Izuku muttered as he was keeping track of the villain bots he defeated and the rescue point he has saved.

suddenly, the ground started to shake as Izuku losing his balance.

"What was that?" Izuku regain his balance as he heard screaming making he turn around to see the competitors are running away. He then saw a zero pointer villain bots that are even taller than the building. Nobody tried to fight it. It wasn't worth anything, despite its massive size, it obvious that everyone is headed in the opposite direction. Only a moron would fight something like that.

Izuku is about to run with the other until he saw a familiar person. Izuku wide eyes behind his visor as he recognizes the person from before.

"That girl..." Izuku muttered as he remembers the girl he caught at the entrance. The girl's right feet are trapped under the rubble and couldn't get away from it. Her expression went pale as the giant villain bot is getting closer and closer. The other participants already running away from here, leaving the girl on purpose or just didn't notice her presence. Izuku clenched his fist in anger. How could these people think nothing but for themselves? Is this what being a hero to them? "If they don't want to save her... Then I will." Izuku reverts back to his Rider form and pulls out a key. "Watch me, Dayu-sensei... Senpais... It's time to show them... My resolve!" Izuku shouted with determination as he inserted the key into the Driver.

 **"RIDER KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!"**

Izuku jumps in the air and extended his right legs as it is cover in green energy. He headed toward the zero pointers as it notices it presence as fire it laser and missile at him. But they didn't do anything as the laser is being pushed back and the missiles are missing him. "You're finished!" Izuku shouted as he kicks the giant head, landing on his feet as the zero pointers fall to the ground. "This battle...is over." The zero pointer exploded behind him

This action caused many of the competitive and as well as Ochako to gasp at what has happened.

"TIMEEE UUUUUUUPP!" Present Mic's voice could be heard through the entire city replica.

Izuku reverts back to his normal form and turns around to see the people are staring at him with wide eyes and an amazed expression on their faces. He notices that the bespectacled teen looks at him with realization. But it doesn't matter. All that matter is that girl is safe.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked before removing the rubble of the girl's leg and help her up.

"T-thank you… For saving me." Ochako said shyly.

"No problem," Izuku said as he heard people whispering about them.

"What's that guy?"

"He defeated that giant robot and he standing there like nothing happen!"

"Is that armor allow him to access his Quirk?"

"But why? He didn't gain anything from that, apart from our surprise…"

The bespectacled teen walks up to him with an inquiring look. "Did you find the hidden meaning of this test?" He asked.

"There is no hidden meaning behind the test," Izuku said.

"W-what?"

"Isn't the hero supposed to fight to protect the innocent? Saving lives? Doing the right thing?" Izuku said leaving the bespectacled teen in a shocking state.

The next words everyone beyond shock...including the teachers that observing it all.

"Even someone as Quirkless as me can save lives because I want to be a hero. Just like the Kamen Rider." Izuku declared feeling proud of being Quirkless. Dayu has taught him that power isn't everything in this world. Your action and what you are capable of is what makes the difference.

"WHAT!?"

-later-

After being done with the entrance exam, including being surrounded by the other competitive asking question on how he can transform. Izuku drove his motorcycle as he stops at the doughnut shop. Just when he about to get off, a red mechanical bird flew up to him. "Oh, Garuda. What do you find?" Izuku asked. Before he was heading toward the entrance exam. He summons the PlaMonsters to help him find the Phantom that escapes when he is Kamen Rider Wizard. Garuda let out a shriek as Izuku narrow his eyes. "Really? Are you sure?"

-with Mt. Lady and the other pro heroes-

Mt. Lady is sitting on the step with her look at the pendant as when one of the officers approach her. "Um… Mt. Lady. I was wondering."

"Uh?"

"Why do you become a hero?" Mt. Lady look sad a bit

"When I was young, people say my Quirk won't be good as a Hero. That I will cause damage due to me becoming a giant. No school won't allow me in due to my Quirk. But my parents always believe in me." Mt. Lady said with a smile.

-Flashback-

 _"Listen to me, Yu…" Her father said kneeling down to her height. "No matter people said about you or your Quirk." He put on his pendant around her neck. "I sure you make an amazing hero."_

 _"That right dear." Her mother said. "I'm sure you will help those who have the same Quirk as you."_

-flashback end-

"No one believes in me but my parents after they die. This is pendant is all I have left of them. This is what keeps me going." Mt. Lady said smiling at the memories of her parent.

"I see. So that is your hope." He said as he yanks the pendant off of her causing her eyes to widen.

"What are you-" She was slapped across the face getting the attention of Death Arms, Kamui, and the other officers.

"What are you doing!?" Death Arms shouted as they saw an image of the Minotaur appear on his face before he transforms.

"You're that Phantom!" Kamui exclaimed as he and Death Arms got into their fighting stance. "You monster… What have you done to him!"

"He dies and reborn as the Phantom… Me." Minotaur said letting out a dark laugh. "There is nothing you heroes can do to stop us." He drops the pendant to the ground and step on it as Mt. Lady watch, feeling like her entire world was being ripped apart from the inside. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and she places her hand on it before falling to her knees.

"Mt. Lady!" The two heroes shouted in concern as they ran up to her only to see a purple crack on her body.

"Yes!" The Minotaur cackled with a glee. "Fall into despair and give rise to a new Phantom!"

"WHAT?!" So that want the Phantom after. To cause Mt. Lady to fall into despair and make her one of them. They were about to attack him when they heard a motorcycle sound. Turning around, the monster barely saw he Machinewinger in time to getting run over by it. Wizard turn and look at Mt. Lady making his eyes wide behind his helmet.

'So she the Gate.' Wizard thought as he got off his Machinewinger.

"Wizard! I don't have time to play a game with you!" Minotaur shouted.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing. So I gonna make this quick." Wizard said placing the ring on the hand. "Saa... Showtime da."

 **"CONNECT, PLEASE!"**

A red crest appears as Wizard pull out his WizarSwordGun in it gun form as the Minotaur brought out a halberd and charge at him. The Minotaur tried to attack him but Wizard keeps dodging and fire his WizarSwordGun at him. Wizard change his weapon into his sword mode and charge at him with the Minotaur trying to attack his leg only for him to flip over it. Wizard parry the halberd and backflip. Getting a couple of good slashes and a kick off the face by Wizard. The Minotaur thrust his halberd at him as Wizard do the same only for the halberd to break and the Minotaur to lunch a few feet away from him. The Minotaur pound his fist into the ground and charge at him like a rampaging bull. Wizard block it with his WizarSwordGun only to be pushed back. "Whoa there! Come on already!" Wizard cried as the Minotaur stop and flip over Wizard as he landed on his feet. "Whoops!" Wizard change his flame ring with a yellow square ring as he pulls the lever. "Man...Rowdy kids should just get grounded..."

 **"LAND, PLEASE!"**

A yellow crest appears below him as it raises up with earth piece float with it.

 **"DODODON! DON, DODODON! DODODON! DON, DODODON!"**

Soon the red of the armor become yellow and his ruby helmet change to topaz helmet.

"You can change Element!?" Minotaur shouted in surprise as he charges at him.

Wizard place a ring on his right with the ring having the dragon holding a crystal shield with its claws. "You could say that." He pulls the lever and places the ring on the WizarDriver.

 **"DEFENCE, PLEASE!"**

Right when the Minotaur about to get closer to him, a yellow crest appeared on the ground and a rectangular rock come out the shooting of it while trapping the Minotaur. With a chuckle, Wizard spins around, giving him a roundhouse kick sending him into the air. Wizard took out another ring that resembles his helmet, but have a green tringle-cut emerald. He spoke while pulling down the lever, "I also have this one. This one will blow you away." Wizard place the ring on the WizarDriver.

 **"HURRICANE, PLEASE!"**

Wizard raises a hand as a green crest appears above him.

 **"FU! FU! FU, FU, FU, FU!"**

Jumping through the crest, Wizard yellow part turn green and his yellow topaz helmet change to a green emerald helmet. A green vortex of wind surround Wizard and his held his sword in a reverse grip. He flew to him giving him a wind like speed while slashing the Minotaur. The Minotaur land on the ground hard as he unable to get up. After landing, Wizard swaps his emerald ring with a ruby as he places it on the driver.

 **"FLAME, PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!"**

Wizard turns to his flame form and pulls the lever on the Driver.

 **"LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"Finale…" Wizard pull on a ring with a kick surrounded by a flying dragon going down as he places it on the hand.

 **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOOO!"**

Wizard spun a little while a red crest appears below him as his right leg being surround by a cyclone of fire. When it finished, Wizard made a cartwheel followed by a backflip on the landing. Spinning in midair and aiming his kick at the Phantom. As he aimed, a red magic circle appear and directed the attack to the Minotaur. After the kick struck on the Minotaur, Wizard landed on his feet, twirl a little and raise his left hand while a red magic circle appears on the Minotaur for a few seconds before the Minotaur exploded. Wizard stood up and breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Mt. Lady! Just hold on, help is on the way!" Death Arms shouted as more crack appears on her body.

"I don't think I can make it…" Mt. Lady muttered as Wizard walks up to her.

"Don't give into despair just yet," Wizard said kneeling down to her height. "You'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Trust me. I will become the hope to guide you."

"You're a strange, hero… Aren't you?" Mt. Lady with a strange smile.

"I promise you, I will be your final hope," Wizard said pulling out a ring with his symbol on it. He gently takes her hand and places the ring on the middle finger. He pulls the lever and guides her hand onto the WizarDriver.

 **"ENGAGE, PLEASE!"**

Mt. Lady fell to the ground as the red magic circle appeared right on above of her, which he floated into it before disappearing. He was going through a series of the red circle in the purple hole, quickly arriving at the final circle. Coming out of the portal, Wizard found himself an underworld replica of her childhood memory.

"So this is her underworld," Wizard stated watching the scene between younger Mt. Lady and her parent. The memory suddenly stop and a large purple crack appeared and a titan like a monster came out of it. "A titan huh? I guess her magic is similar to her Quirk." The monster going on a rampage, charging through the building, destroying trees, striking at random places as more crack appear. "It's time to call for some help. Come, Dragon!" Wizard place a ring with a dragon it and place it on the WizarDriver.

 **"DRAGON RISE, PLEASE!"**

A huge flaming magic circle appears in the sky and out of it, a large mechanical dragon appears. "Let's go, Dragon!" Wizard said quickly putting on another ring and push the lever.

 **"CONNECT, PLEASE!"**

As soon a red magic circle appear and pull out his Machinewinger as he quickly gets on and drove straight to the dragon. Wizard did a 12 o'clock wheelie stunt and manage to jump high with his motorcycle. Then the Machinewinger slip into two and formed two large wings before connecting on to the dragon back.

Now riding on the dragon's back, Wizard changes his course toward the monster with his motorcycle. The titan monster swinging it fist while Wizard dodges them while breathing fire at the monster. They battle for a few moments before they started to fight each other brutally in close range while causing more crack. Eventually, they manage to get the monster down as Wizard pull out a WizarSwordGun in sword mode. "Let's end this one and for all!"

 **"FLAME, SLASH STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!"**

It continues to chant, the dragon flew to toward the dragon as Wizard now holding the WizarSwordGun in both his hand. The titan throws it's fist at them as the dragon dodge giving Wizard a clear strike. A red magical crest appears for a second and the titan explode. Wizard breathe a sigh of relief as Mt. Lady was saved from turning into a Phantom.

Back in the world real, Deaths Arms and Kamui gasp as the purple crack on Mt. Lady body disappear recede into nothingness. A magic circle appears on the ring as Wizard came out riding his Machinewinger. Wizard turns to the heroes and said, "She'll be fine once she gets some rest. I made sure that she won't turn into a Phantom. So there should be no reason to attack her."

"Thank you Wizard. No matter what people said about you Kamen Rider. You always a hero to us." Death Arms said making Wizard let out a small laugh.

"Ja ne," Wizard said as he drove away.

-with Inko-

Inko is making cook fish with rice and miso soup as she heard the door open. "I'm back!" Izuku called.

"Izuku! Perfect timing!" Inko said as she places their food on the table. "So how was the exam?"

"It was easy. I even told them that I am Quirkless." Izuku said with pride. Inko let out a smile as Izuku take great pride in his skill. She remembers the time Dayu have been training him, encouraging him, protecting him, even given him advice on how to be a hero. Honestly, she too looks up to the Quirkless heroes as they help out many people as they could, and no matter time they fall, they continue to rise back up. Following what their heart tells them and doing the right thing. They turn on the tv as the news on screen with the news reporter interviewing the heroes.

"So, tell us about this 'Phantom' that your heroes and the vigilante, Kamen Rider Wizard face?" He asked.

"So what we learn, the Phantom is born from people who fall into despair. They can also transform into that person." Death Arms stated.

"From what we heard, the Phantom tried to turn Mt. Lady into one of them."

"It's true. The Phantom would try to make me into one of them if it wouldn't for Kamen Rider Wizard." Mt. Lady said having her hand over her heart with a ring in her hand and a light blush appeared on her face. "He saves me..."

Izuku smile knows that she is alright while Inko let out a smile as well. It's good to hear good thing about her son while he is doing his duty as a Kamen Rider. But she also let out a teasing smile seeing how Mt. Lady's cheeks are red. "So my little Izuku become a Ladyman huh?" Inko teased.

"Eh!? You got it wrong, Kaa-san! I wasn't trying to be a Ladyman or anything!" Izuku stated with his cheeks being red.

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed. You are that age after all. I didn't know you have an interest in order women, Izuku."

"Kaa-san please..." Izuku said being embarrassed by his mother teasing him as she let out a small giggle. Dayu has been teaching him on how to be a gentleman to women once for a while. He still has trouble talking with girls just for a little bit. Not to mention that every time he rescues a girl they immediately started to become a Kamen Rider fangirl. Which Inko teased him a lot and much to his embarrassment.

-one week later-

Izuku in the garage, tuning in his motorcycle into perfect condition. He always makes sure that it always tiptop shape when he is going out on his duty as a Kamen Rider. He was lucky that Dayu know someone that can give him a motorcycle license. Still, he is wondering how Dayu is doing right now. He heard footsteps coming down the stair as Inko open the door wide open with an excited look on her face. "Izuku! It's here! The result of your exam!" Inko declared with a grin before disappear into the house. Izuku smile and he shook his head as he stop what he doing and head toward the living room, where his mother jumping around and the letter on the table. "Hurry up, Izuku! Open it!"

"Alright, alright." Izuku opens the letter and lets the circular device with a projector on top fall onto the table. It promptly activated as Izuku and Inko are a surprise to see someone on the screen. "I am here as a projection!"

"ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku and Inko shouted in surprise.

"Now, I'm sure you might be wondering why I'm here, the truth is... I am going to be working at U.A. starting this semester! What a big shock, right?"

'Yeah... It's really is.' Izuku thought.

"Now for you specifically, Midoriya Izuku. We are very surprised that you are Quirkless. We never thought a Quirkless would be entering in U.A. But we are also impressed with your score at the exam. You took first place in the written exam and a total of 150 points in the practical exam! I know that you do not surprise about this considering that you know about rescue point. The entrance exam was not graded in only villains points. You went out of your way to save someone else, young Midoriya. How can a hero course ignore actions that represent what we seek to teach here in U.A? This is a job that requires one to put their life on the line. RESCUE POINTS! It's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at." The screen then moves to show a graph titled 'Examination Results.' With Izuku's name taken first place. "You managed not only pass but all the highest scores in all three!" They let out a smile as they now know that Izuku being accepted into U.A. "Congratulation, young Midoriya. This is your Hero Academia." All Might said shutting down the projection.

Inko squeal and hug her son with excitement and pride as he is going to U.A. "Izuku! I'm so proud of you!" Inko shouted.

"I know! I should call Dayu-sensei and tell him about the new!" Izuku shouted in excitement as he ran into the kitchen. Inko giggles as she turns on the tv when the news is on.

"We have unsettling news." The new reported said as Izuku looks at the screen with the phone in his hand. "This day, the man know as Rai Dayu, was murdered in his own house."

Inko gasp as she covers her mouth in horror while Izuku wide eyes in shock as he drops the phone.


End file.
